I Realize This Now
by Bloody Glass Rose
Summary: Re-Written! Zoe saw Takuya kiss another girl & she's not supposed to feel anything about it, right? Then why is she so angry at him for doing it? And why does her heart feel broken?


Zoe Orimoto walked out of the beach house and toward the sand of the beach. She sat down in on the sand and hugged her knees close to herself. She lowered her head to rest her chin on her knees as she felt the soft breeze. She glared at nothing as a single tear drop fell from her blue eyes. She quickly wiped it away aggressively with her arm.

"Stupid Takuya! Making me cry like this…" Zoe groaned as more tears started pouring out. "Why did I even go to this _stupid_ party?"

Zoe kept wiping her eyes as the memory of what happened earlier recalled in her mind. She didn't know why she was feeling so down and sad and… heartbroken? All she saw was Takuya kissing another girl. That shouldn't have affected her so much since they weren't together and she had no feelings for him…right?

"I…I _don't_ like Takuya…" Zoe whispered to herself confused. "I…_do_ I?"

--

"Whoa there, Tamiko," Takuya pushed the girl, Tamiko, off of his face and wiped his lips.

"I thought that's what you wanted," she replied confused.

"I wanted to _dance_," he answered. "Not kiss."

"Are you refusing me?!" Tamiko yelled as a couple of people turned their direction.

Takuya didn't want to seem like a jerk so he broke it down to her slowly and as kindly as possible. "Uh…look, how about we just forget this ever happened?" Takuya sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly hoping she wouldn't cause a commotion.

"But we just _kissed_!" Tamiko yelled even louder outraged. People started gathering around. Tamiko stood straight and started to smile a little. "That's right, Takuya Kanabara and I kissed. We're officially together!" Tamiko grinned wider. Takuya's eyes twitched and now he didn't care whether he hurt her or not, he needed to get things straight.

"Tamiko," he said harshly. "we are _not_ together." Tamiko frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Takuya kept talking. "We will _never_ be together. I wouldn't even like you!" People started to gasp and Tamiko's mouth dropped. Takuya looked to the crowd, then to Tamiko and smiled, "Consider this our last dance." He patted her head and started to walk away.

"Takuya Kanabara!" she yelled. Takuya just kept walking. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!"

He stopped and turned his head. "Watch me." He heard Tamiko groan. He just laughed and walked towards his friends.

"Well," started JP. "She learned her lesson."

"Have you guys seen Zoe?" Takuya blushed a little. "I wanted to ask her to dance."

"She left a little while ago." Koji answered as he pointed out the exit.

Takuya nodded and walked towards the beach. He spotted Zoe angrily kicking the sand. He walked up behind her, put his hands on her arms and she stopped. "If you kick to hard you might fall," Takuya smiled.

Zoe turned around and glared at him. "If I kick _you_ too hard _you_ might fall!"

Takuya took a step back. "What did I do?"

"Kiss Tamiko, that's what!"

"_She_ was the one who kissed _me_!"

"HA! You kissed back didn't you?! You know what? Why are you even standing out here with me when you could be with your precious little bitch you call girlfriend, huh?!" Zoe yelled outrageously. When Zoe was yelling like this, Takuya couldn't help but yell back.

"I didn't kiss her back! I pushed her off me! And she's _not_ my girlfriend." Takuya fought back.

Zoe gasped. "Don't yell at me!"

"Zoe, you're being ridiculous! _You're_ yelling at _me_!"

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?! Ridiculous?! So now I'm ridiculous _and_ yelling at you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Zoe?!"

"The hell is wrong with _me_?! What the hell is wrong with _you_?! Kissing Tamiko?! Why can't you be –"

Takuya couldn't stand the yelling anymore. All he wanted was to ask Zoe to dance and now she was screaming and yelling at him for who knows what. So he kissed her. To his surprise he liked it. Kissing her had never felt so right.

Zoe couldn't stop her heart beating so fast. She felt as if all she knew was suddenly all wrong. She felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach and…Takuya's lips on hers. Was he kissing her? Zoe pulled back and looked into his dark, chocolate eyes with guilt and humiliation. Her heart was beating so fast.

"I-I'm sorry."

Takuya kissed her again but passionately. This time it wasn't just to shut her up, he _wanted_ to kiss her.

Zoe stood on her tippy toes and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his around her waist. She had never felt so good, so alive, so happy, and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

"Hey, you two love birds!" they parted as they heard the host of the party, Mimi, call from the door. "The last song is playing!" She returned back to the party.

Takuya smiled, "Do you want to dance?"

Zoe and Takuya entered the party hand in hand and started to slow dance. Takuya kissed her softly.

She liked Takuya, and this time, she wasn't afraid to realize it.

* * *

Well, there you guys have it! I FINALLY re-wrote it & I guess I'm satisfied with it...although I think it could've been better :P

Hope you guys like it!

Please review :)


End file.
